five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights At ManinBlack's
Five Nights At ManinBlack's is a fangame made by yours truly, in which you survive five nights, and possibly two more, in my humble home. You play as, well, yourself, of course, and have to defend yourself against me and the others in my house. Animatronics ManinBlack-'''The star, I become active on Night 4, and move in the shadows so I can come into the office. I appear in this way: Bedroom->Living Room->Kitchen->Hallway->Office. I appear in my classic tux, with new sunglasses and an IPad in my hand. '''Riley-My pet dog, a morkie, she becomes active on Night 2, and is the most active of all the residents of my home. She moves quick, but she doesn't stay at doorways long. She moves around like this: Bathroom->Living Room->Kitchen->Hallway->Office. She can occasionally appear in the Writing Room. Lindsay-'''Along with The Chef, Lindsay starts in the OC Room, and becomes active on Night 3. If watched too much or too little, they move to the next room, and will sometimes disable a camera together. They move like this: OC Room->Kitchen->Hallway->Office. '''Hijacker-'''My Team Fortress 2 OC, She is active on any night, running around and stealing cameras. To stop her, you need to wind the Music Box, which the song is a music box version of "The Calm". She can move in any room. '''Golden Man-'''A discolored ManinBlack suit, he appears in the Closet, behind some boxes labeled "SPY GADGETS". He can move in any room, and can instantly move into the office. It's unknown which night he becomes active on; you can see him anytime. Rooms '''Bedroom-I start here. A TV with mutilpe consoles is to the center of the room. I am resting in a bed next to it. Bathroom-A standard bathroom; on the sink, there is a toothbrush, a tie, and a neuralizer. Riley starts here. OC Room-A room full of drawings and sticky notes, with a desk visible in the back. The Hijacker, and Lindsay and Chef start here. Closet-A closet full of boxes, labeled "SPY GAGDETS", "SPARE PARTS", and "TOTALLY NOT ANIME WOMEN IN THIS BOX". Golden Man is hidden behind the boxes. Living Room-A big room with a long couch. A computer and a TV are in the room, in front of the Couch. A DVD rack is beside the TV. Any animatronic can go here. You can hallucinate Demonic BB on the computer screen; if looked at for too long, you get a jumpscare which doesn't kill you. Kitchen-Countertops have Twinkies, red and blue pills, Cheez-It's, and Cornish game hens on them. A table is in the middle of the room. Randomzsunfish can be hallucinated here, on a wall. If looked at for too long (about 4 seconds), you will get killed. Writing Room-A room full of writings, wether they be from stories or journals. Only Chef and Lindsay come here. Some of the writings including FNAF newspapers, sequel denying, stories, etc. Hallway-The long hallway leading into your office. A poster on the wall can occasionally change to "What's the matter, you freaking stupid?". The floor is made of mahogany wood. Mechanics Doors and Lights: Same from FNAF1, you have limited power and you have to use these sparingly. Cameras: Your trusty hardware. Check the cameras to see where animatronics are. I instalked after you broke into my house. You can shut off cameras in the Yours Truly DLC. Music Box: Prevents the Hijacker from moving. I think she looks for the source of the sound...but she is a weird OC. Tazer: Wards off animatronics in the Yours Truly DLC. Power: Same from FNAF1; limited power, so you must conserve. I don't pay my electric bills, so I literally syphoon energy from my neighbors. DLC Because They Wanted It DLC This DLC adds Manin's FNAF Fanon Wiki friends to the game; in addition to making DBB and Randomz actual animatronics. Enderspring-Former shipmate of Manin, Ender becomes active on Night 2. Ender moves fast and human-esque; he will try to hide from cameras, stare at you in the office, etc. He can appear in the Living Room, coming from the computer; from there, he can move to any room. Demonic BB-DBB is found in the Living Room, and appears the same way Ender does. He can move to any room, and seems to stalk one animatronic, attacking if they fail to. He becomes active on Night 4. Randomzsunfish-Starting in the Kitchen, appearing from an IPhone, Randomz will appear in the Kitchen if the camera if stared at for too long. If you stare at him, he will run down the hallway, like Foxy. He becomes active on Night 2. (You want to be here? Just ask!) Bolt-Weed-'''Coming from a new camera, the Front Door, Bolt-Weed can run down to the Hallway quickly to get to you, so you must either shut him out or taze him when arrives and he peeks in the door. Once you do that, he will be sent back, and will only have to worry about him later. He becomes active on Night 3. '''ScourgesCustomPlants-'''An animatronic never seen, the only way you can tell if Scourge is near is if you hear banging in the Kitchen. He can only be seen in the doorway; you can't taze him, so you must use doors to keep him out. He is active any night he chooses to be. (Still looking for more people!) From Yours Truly DLC This DLC adds Fanon characters Manin had made for other fandoms and original content. '''Blake Kazumi-A soldier from one of Manin's unfinished works, Revolution, Blake starts in the Writing Room, being able to warded off with a newly-acquired Tazer. Other than the doors and Tazer, nothing can ward him off, so be very careful when dealing with him. He appears as a young, brown haired male, with green eyes, a black soldier uniform, and red shoes. Becomes active on Night 3. The Mist-A SCP never sent for the website for addition, The Mist is a Golden Freddy-esque thing that can occasionally appear in the office. Pull the camera up to avoid it; otherwise, you will be dazed and a random animatronic will kill you. Endervillager-A fan-made mob for Minecraft, Endervillager starts in the Bedroom, coming from Manin's Xbox. If you see him in a camera, you must shut it off, a new feature that will send him back a room. Becomes active on Night 1. Radio Room DLC This DLC adds a camera for fun; the Radio Room. No animatronics will come here, but you can play songs from Manin's playlist. The songs are as follows; *''Do I Wanna Know-Artic Monkeys'' *''Goldeneye-Tina Turner'' *''Style-Taylor Swift'' *''Give Life Back To Music-Daft Punk'' *''God is a DJ-Deadmau5'' *''Sweet Emotion-Aerosmith'' *''Sweet Child O' Mine-Guns N Roses'' *''Centuries-Fall Out Boy'' *''Stronger-Kanye West'' *''Far From The Last, Last Call-The Ataris'' *''Electric Feel-MGMT '' Custom Night Presets Cuteness Overload Riley and I are set on 20, and everyone else is set on 10, except Golden Man, who is 0. The reward for this preset is a figurine of Riley on your desk. So precious.... Five Nights On Wikia Bolt, Scourge, Ender, DBB, Randomz and I are all set to 20, and Lindsay, Chef, and Hijacker are all on 5. Reward for completing this is a computer, where you can look at all their pages. Freaky Deaky Golden Man, Hijacker, and The Mist are set to 20, while I'm set to 10. Reward for this is a Hijacker plush, completr with the Corkscrew, one of her weapons. Failed Works Endervillager, Blake, and The Mist are set to 20. The reward for this is a plush of the Endervillager and Blake, and a jar containing some of the Mist. Holy Crap, I Am Screwed All animatronics not in DLC are set to 20. The reward is a Golden Man plush, along with a X on the title screen. Suprise, Suprise Lindsay, Chef, and The Hijacker are all set to 20. The reward for this is a Chef plush, with a tiny cleaver. Kawaii at its finest. You Only Live Twice ALL animatronics are set to 20, but with a twist; you can actually die once before starting again. The reward for this is my glasses, the Hijacker's bag, Lindsay's bow, An Ender Pearl, Blake's gun, and an iPhone on a shelf. The Undead's Party Bolt is set to 20, Ender, DBB and I are set to 10. Riley and Scourge are set to 5. The reward for this challenge is Bolt's Zap Staff on your shelf. Fwiends Forever Ender and I are set to 30, for this special gamemode. Very hard to complete, but they have to be in the same room together. The reward is a picture of all the FNAM crew. with eyes peeking out of the "TNAWIT" box. Screw Doors All animatroics that stop at blindspots are 15, while the ones that don't(Hijacker, Ender, Blake, Endervillager, and I) are at 20. The reward for this is a "I played FNAM and all I got with this digital T-shirt" shirt. Trivia -Banging is sometimes heard from one of the boxes in the closet. It is unknown which one... -When the power goes out, Manin appears at your door with Goldeneye in the background. -When you die, you can ocassinally hear the Hijacker say "Blood, a girl's best friend!". This is a domination line she says in TF2. -The Writing Room has a poster that says "There is no 2." This might shoot down the idea of a sequel. -"Style" can sometimes be heard when Lindsay moves. -Riley can sometimes be seen watching TV: The show is one of the creator's favorite shows, Family Guy. -Multiple references are in the game...can you find them all? :3 -When Bolt leaves, you hear a laugh from the front door. Category:Games Category:Joke Pages